William did 29 more squats than Umaima around noon. William did 35 squats. How many squats did Umaima do?
Solution: William did 35 squats, and Umaima did 29 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $35 - 29$ squats. He did $35 - 29 = 6$ squats.